Brotherly Bonding
by Kurisutori618
Summary: Almost a short sequel to (Why Her? story) and a rewrite to the scene of Kol and Klaus in All my children episode. A little cameo of Rebekah, Alaric, Meredith and Elijah too. (Keep in mind its still keeping up on thoughts of Klaus)
1. Chapter 1

_**Brotherly bonding**_

_**(In a way sequel to Why her?)**_

_**Klaus has his mind still on Caroline and Kol is being a nuisance. A rewrite of the scene in "All my children" after the Mikaelson Ball. Still mostly thoughts of Klaus.**_

I hate having a vivid memory sometimes, remembering every single detail of scenery to the green grass in a meadow, a small hummering bird flittering its wings near a flower or the flow of golden waves of hair shining more brightly from the moon lit sky as she walked away.

"_Urghhh! This can't be happening_" I groaned holding my temple. I need alcohol.

I made my way to my stash and got an empty glass and poured myself a bottle of Bourbon. It was probably too early to drink in the morning but I really needed the boost if I ever going to made it through the day.

I haven't been really able to sleep since Caroline first said what I was most afraid to admit. Love is what I never thought I deserved, but it never stopped me craving it from a far, such a young vampire who knows nothing about her enemy, yet leaves a permanent mark on him even so.

"_I'll have one of those_" Kol said as he came strolling into the room. I sighed and retrieved another glass, filled it and handed it to Kol.

"_So what are doing today Nik?_" Kol asked. "_That party wasn't nearly enough as mother sucked all the fun out of it for me last night_" Kol sighed.

"_Well you did try to make a meal in the middle of a party, so I think it's 97% your fault_" I said as I relaxed and sat down on the leather sofa.

"_And what's the other percent? May I ask_" joining me on the opposite matching arm chair.

"_I'm not stupid Kol, Bekah was bound to act out after that Matt bloke rejected her some time or another_" Grabbing a pencil and my sketchpad to keep my mind of things.

"_True_" he said nodding, "_She gave me an opportunity for some fun and I took it too bad she tried backing out of it_."

I ignored him and starting drawing without a thought of what it was and let my mind to wonder.

"_Nik I know you want to get out as much as I do, come on!"_

_"What is the word I'm looking for?"_ I pretended to think and spoke out loud.

"_Yes!"_ Kol said hopefully.

"_Oh yeah… no"_ I said and soon realised I drew her face. My good memory can be such a bitch.

_"Have you always been a sore loser Nik?"_ Continuing to be a pain at my side.

_"Have you always been an Ass?"_raising my eyebrows with a fake smile. It was a Rhetorical question and boy did Kol know it as he just laughed.

Outside we both heard a door open and shut and knew our little sister finally returned. Obviously from a little sleepover, after all the last time I saw her was in her green gown.

_"Well, Well, well there's our girl"_ Kol said getting up and moving on to annoy Rebekah instead.

As I assumed she came into the room in her deep green gown, with her bed hair.

"_Get out of my way Kol_" She said.

"_Out all night what a scandal, I trust you did better than that commoner, Matt was it?"_ Kol quipped.

_"If you don't shut your mouth the next thing that coming out your mouth would be your teeth" She threatened._

Kol just remained amused.

I couldn't help smile. Sometimes it was great to have Bekah around. Someone had keep Kol's head a decent size.

"_Don't start Nik_" Rebekah said.

_"I didn't say anything"_ I said.

Kol slumped himself onto a nearby armchair with his legs propped on one side. _"I'm bored"_he announced.

_"Our sister is a strumpet but at least she's having fun" he said with a grin. "I need entertainment"_he said while looking at me.

_"Well what are you waiting for, go on have at it_" I replied, why should I get to suffer with him.

_"It's not fun thing out alone, join me Nik_" Kol whined.

I just ignored him a continued my drawing.

_"It's the least you can do after sticking a dagger in my heart"._

I finally looked up at him and sighed_._

_"Okay, why not, I haven't nearly enough to drink last night what with you murdering Rebekah's date"_I said placing my sketchpad closed on the middle table and smiling at Rebekah as she scowled at me.

_"Yes please go this house has enough men rolling around in it" She said with sarcasm._

I barely listened to what Kol said behind me but it must have been good because I looked back a little to see Kol barely missing a clutch purse and grinning at me like he won a small victory.

_"So where are we heading to brother?"_Kol asked.

_"Just my favourite local pub in Mystic Falls"_I answered.

_"Mystic Grill how fitting"_Kol said reading the sign at the entrance.

_"Don't worry it will grow on you"_ I said patting him on the back.

_"Let's head to the bar up front"_and then I stopped.

_"What is it?"_Kol asked as I held him back.

I used my vampire hearing and heard a familiar voice and a woman's voice. I smiled and then we continued to get towards the bar as the voices were near there_._

_"Maybe you were compelled to forget"_said the woman's voice.

_"Wait you think the killer's a vampire?"_whispered Alaric.

_"There are no other suspects it's the obvious conclusion"_the woman continued.

_"Oh come on now, let's not go on blaming the new family just because you guys got yourself a killer at large"_I interrupted appearing beside Alaric and his lady friend.

Alaric just stayed quiet looking at me, obviously very uncomfortable and the woman looked the same.

_"Don't mind us we just here to let off some steam, right Kol" nodding to my brother._

_"Right" Kol smiled, gazing at the woman._

_"Alaric let's go over here and leave them to do their brotherly bonding shall we"_she said wanting to get away from us.

_"Sure, that's a great idea"_Alaric said still looking at me and walked away with the woman to another part of the grill.

"_You're not gonna go after that girl are you?"_ I asked him as I got us our drinks.

Kol smiled at her departure then turned back to me. "_Nah …..Not yet anyway, I'm be a bother a little while longer and have some quality time with my big brother"_

I smiled.

"_So what have I missed since you came to Mystic falls?"_ Kol asked as he swallowed his drink whole.

"_Not much, broke the curse, found my long lost friend and got my family back_."

"_Nik that's old news, I wanna talk about that date you accompanied to mother's ball_" Kol said looking bored.

"_Just some girl, nothing really much to it_" I replied. I didn't really need my brother to need to know about her. He'll just use that against me.

"_Oh don't play that card on me brother, I have never seen you interested in one woman for almost the entire night, since Tatia"_

"Don't mention her name" I retorted harshly.

"Hey, hey, easy Nik" raising his hands in mock surrender. "_I'm just curious, I was paying a little attention at the ball. So who is she?_" Having his second glass.

"_Hmmm well_" I said twirling the liquor in my glass while in thought.

"_She's taken anyway_" I said drinking the glass and ordering another.

"_You asked some girl to the ball as your date and she already has a love in her life and she accepted_." Kol said amused.

I shrugged my shoulders and took another sip of my next drink.

"_What a vixen you caught dear brother_" Kol laughed.

"_No I don't think she's like that, besides its a little more complex than it sounds_" I answered.

"_Why not? She's attractive and probably knows it, let me see I think she was blonde right_?" Kol asked.

I sighed in relief. Thank goodness he never pays attention to faces of women too much. After all he was a ladies' man.

"_You don't remember what she looks like?"_ I asked surprised. I sure hope he doesn't.

"_Well I remember you weren't alone on the dance floor. Or during the wine toast_" Kol said in thought.

Good.

"_But she was blonde right?"_ he asked again.

"_Yes but since you don't remember anything else let's leave it at that_." I said slowly getting irritated again.

"_So why, is it so complicated to court her again?"_ Kol said.

I grabbed hold of Kols neck collar and pulled him close so only he could hear me.

"_I sired her boyfriend okay_" I whispered yet growled, then felt relieved feeling the liquor doing its work.

"_He's a Werewolf?!"_ Kol whispered back in shock.

"_Interesting taste for such a beauty_" He quipped.

"_Back off Kol_!" I seethed in a low whisper.

"_Don't worry I won't steal her away, I don't want to get in the middle of that triangle it's not fair on your part_." Kol replied sitting up away from my earlier hold.

I turned to look at him.

"_That sounded quite honourable I think I'm drinking with the wrong brother_." Narrowing my eyes at him.

"_After all she might think I'm too attractive compared to you_" Kol said in pretend thought.

"Now I know you're drunk" I replied with a chuckle.

_**Author's note - Did you like it. I was inspired last night by a guest who viewed my 'why her?' story and decided to have a little more Klaus thoughts, so I rewrote the next episode scene. I loved writing their bickering and I'm still debating to continue this so expect this to expand and change often. Oh well review please if you do. Much love.**_


	2. Chapter 2

**Brotherly Bonding part 2**

After my brief chat with Kol, my old body loaner Alaric dared to move against us original vampires and neutralized Kol behind my back.

As my attention was taken elsewhere.

I should've of known it was too good to be true as she let her guard down in my company. She never gave me the light of day since the ball last night.

I felt like a fool. Usually in this situation I would wipe their pulse clean by one wretched pull of their undead heart.

But for some reason as I held her in my hands with my strength, something made my anger stop.

_"I didn't do anything, Stop it_" She exclaims in fear.

Her blue eyes looked so scared, this really shouldn't bother me.

Fear is what drives me, becomes me but with her it feels…. different.

"So you know what we must do?" Elijah said in the driver's seat.

"Hmmmm" I murmured distracted. We were in Elijah's car with Kol still reviving in the back seat.

"I said do you know what we must do" He repeated.

"Isn't it obvious, we kill them simple as that" I replied.

"Nicklaus…" he started.

"Elijah" I said mirroring his tone of voice.

"We do what we must do to survive" I said staring him straight in the eyes

"No matter the cost" I finished.

After Kol finally woke up, he was outraged and betrayed. He wanted to kill the man who stabbed him in the first place, second rip Finn's head off for having a part in all their planned deaths but genuinely hurt most of all that mother wanted to kill him.

It took both me and Elijah to get Kol's head together, he definitely was gonna be there when we confronted them but mostly focus his anger on Finn because he will never fully hate our mother.

When we returned home after Finn and Esther disappeared from the failed ritual, Kol was so broken. I guess it never really sunk in on mother's betrayal.

Elijah left me and Kol alone as he wanted some time to himself too and trusted me to calm Kol down as he would listen to me more than Elijah. Sometimes it work, sometimes it just didn't.

"How could she hate us this much Nik" he said grimly with a dark look.

I couldn't have given an answer if I wanted to. I just sat there with him in front of the fire place.

"I guess we'd never be the family we once were" he said quietly.

"That's not true we got each other, you, me, Elijah and Rebekah" I replied. It probably didn't mean too much but I wanted to comfort Kol in any way I could even if was meaningless.

"We can still be a family again" I said to him and found myself holding a comforting hand to his shoulder to know I was still there.

"You and I know that it's not true" Kol said still looking at the fire place.

"But we can try" I attempted again.

"Just like today."

He at least smiled at that. We were quiet for a little while.

Staring at the lingering flames, dancing in the fire place.

And then Kol spoke again.

"I need some time to think" Kol said.

"What do you mean?" I asked.

"I mean I'm leaving" Kol replied looking away from the flames and at me

"Leaving?" I repeated confused.

"Just for a while" Kol said turning around and away from me and walking slowly in thought.

"It's not a long term thing, but I need to wallow in the fact I'm being assassinated by my brother and mother." Kol smirked but you could tell he still sounded sad.

"If I'm gonna die someday I want to at least have done what time I had left of living"

My siblings are always leaving me.

What can I do to stop this from happening?

Then I felt an idea click.

"I guess I can't stop you, but before you go I must give you something" and casually walked out of the room to appear again, holding something in my right hand.

'You're not gonna dagger me again are you" Kol growled slightly backing away from me.

"No" I said annoyed. He still held that against me but I'm the mature one and let it go and handed him a cell phone.

"What is it?" Kol asked looking at it weirdly.

"It's something to help us keep in touch to talk through, where ever we are, whenever we want" I replied.

"If you say so" not entirely believing my words but still taking the object and placing it in his inside coat pocket.

"I'll compel someone on how it works later" Kol replied.

"Thanks brother" He said.

"I'm glad we got to hang out again before all this happened"

"Me too" I replied back.

As Kol turned around I said one last thing.

"Kol!" I called out.

He stopped and turned back to me.

"We'll all be a family again" I said.

"Just not right now."

Kol didn't say anything but I knew he understood

But just like Kol he had to have the last word somehow and asked me one last thing

"That girl at the bar?"

"You fancy her? Or is it more than that?"

I gaped a little at his question then I smiled and told him what I knew at the moment.

"A little of both"

Kol laughed but satisfied with my answer and he left me alone and out the front door.

_**Author's note**_

**Story dedicated to my guest reviewer of Why Her? story and to user XxSillyKittyxX and thanks also to the readers looking over this right now.**


End file.
